he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tornadoes of Zil
is the 54th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot Summary Spinwit shows off his skills in the sky, in a demonstration against three Robot Drones, while Master Sebrian, Adam, Alcon and Gepple watch from the ground. While Alcon and Gepple argue over who is credited to making Spinwit's new boosters, Mara contacts Master Sebrian through a communicator. She tells him that she is picking up a radio signal from the Planet Of Zil. The planet appears remarkably to them, previously the planet held violent storms, that made it uninhabitable. Mara gives Adam a quizzical look, when he reveals that he had never heard of the planet. All school children on Primus are taught about this planet. Meanwhile, Optikk announces to Flogg that he has picked up the same signal. Skeletor influences Flogg with a plan to go to the planet of Zil and set up a trap for He-Man, who he believes will surely answer the call. Flogg send Butthead and Quakke to accompany Skeletor to Zil. Back on Primus, Adam discusses with Master Sebrian, that he believe that Mara is picking up the connection between he and He-Man. Adam then transforms into He-Man and meets up with Spinwit. Flying Astrosubs, He-Man and Spinwit set off to the planet of Zil. When they arrive, it is clear that the planet is engulfed in tornadoes. They find that the signal is coming from the center of one of the tornadoes that enters the planet's orbit. They too are taken by surprise, when they are attacked by Skeletor and his goons, in Shuttle Pods. A space battle ensues causing Butthead and Quakke to be easily frightened off, leaving Skeletor alone. Skeletor gets some retribution by damaging Spinwit's Astrosub, causing it to go down onto Zil. He-Man follows Spinwit into the center of the tornado to rescue him. Using the Sword of Power, He-Man welds the two ships together in order to save Spinwit. Unfortunately, the two become too heavy and begin to sink into the tornado. When they land, they discover that the tornadoes are artificial and that there is a city hidden beneath the whole thing. When one of the spinning machines, creating the tornadoes, breaks and begins to fall toward a small girl, named Marika. Spinwit comes to the rescue like a human tornado. Everybody rejoices, saying that Spinwit is the legendary hero that has come to save them. Meanwhile, Quakke contacts Flogg, believing that He-Man must have been destroyed. Skeletor believes that he has survived and suggests that they investigate. On Zil, He-Man makes his way through the crowd, who was listening to the High Priest Of Zil, who is surrounded by his four Priests. They announce that they will soon lose their ability to create tornadoes because the crystal that powers the Tornado Machines has lost it's energy. The Tornado Machine will be turned off leaving Zil open to Mutant attack. The High Priest Of Zil, announces that their legendary champion has come and it is Spinwit. He than announces that it is time to turn off the Tornado Machines. He-Man warns against it, because their signal has brought the Mutants to Zil's orbit and if they turn off their machines, the Mutants will attack. The leader tells him that Spinwit will save them, and turns off the machines anyway. Just as He-Man warned, Skeletor and his goons attack Zil. The Priests sends their hero, Spinwit to stop the Mutants. Spinwit attacks them head-on, but Skeletor casts a blast from the Havoc Staff, causing him to crash into a building. He-Man steps in and begins to battle with Skeletor. During the fight, Skeletor uses the Havoc Staff to cast a blast at He-Man, who ducks allowing the blast to hit the crystal and re energizing it. He-Man throws Skeletor at one of the Tornado Machines, which crushes his helmet, leaving Skeletor without a helmet. With a puff of black smoke, Skeletor is gone, leaving Butthead and Quakke to escape for themselves. He-Man uses his Sword Of Power to completely energize the crystal, so the Tornado Machines will work again. Moral Trivia * Skeletor loses his helmet, which leaves him as the "Battle Blades Skeletor" variant for the remainder of the series. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes